Sagara Emi
Introduction ジャグリングとバランス芸を得意とする。大道芸研究会の会長。やる気も元気も人一倍あるが、不器用でそそっかしい一面も持つ。子供の頃に見た大道芸に感動し、聖櫻学園入学後に自ら研究会を設立した。 --------- Emi Sagara is a second year Student at Seio High School. In the anime, she is classmates with main character Kokomi Shiina. Just like her Game Counterpart, she is in the street performance research club. In episode 2 she joins the diet alliance in order to lose some weight. However it becomes noticable, that she out of all the girls in the alliance, is the only one that does not participate in any kind ouf athletic club activity, thus making it difficult for her to keep up with the other. In Episode 4 she wants to gain the permission to take care of one of the 5 lost cat, that Akane Sakurai and Isuzu Shiranui found, only probleme here is, that her parents will only allow her to keep the cat if she manage to improve her grades. So she meet up with Akane, Isuzu,Hina Niigaki, Yukie Yatsuka, Kazuha Kumada and Nao Miyoshi to study. In the end she does succed. In Episode 11, she wants to help convince Chloe Lemaire father, to let her stay. Description A bright and cheerful girl whom wanted to become a street performer, whom she dreamed since childhood and ever since aspire to that path. Such motiviation iniate her to build her own club within the school. While she is originally clumsy but her continues day-to-day practice along with her determination (along with the player's support) boost her skills and confidence. Considerably bustiest of all 2nd years, for such a petite figure. Loves Squirrels. Trivia *Favorite Subject: English *Hobbies: Doing Street Performances and Collecting Risuguzzu *Favorite Food: Sesame Dumplings *Hated Food: Grated Yam Cards File:芸術鑑賞 Emi.jpg| Art appreciation File:芸術鑑賞+ Emi.jpg| Art appreciation+ File:静止する技 Emi.jpg| 静止する技 File:スケート13 Emi.jpg| Skate 2013 File:スケート13+ Emi.jpg| Skate 2013+ File:不可抗力 Emi.jpg| 不可抗力 File:節分大会 Emi.jpg| Setsubun tournament File:節分大会+ Emi.jpg| Setsubun tournament+ File:敵中突破 Emi.jpg| 敵中突破 File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ Emi.jpg| Easter Bunny File:ｲｰｽﾀｰﾊﾞﾆｰ+ Emi.jpg| Easter Bunny+ File:ｼﾞｬｸﾞﾘﾝｸﾞﾊﾞﾆｰ Emi.jpg| ｼﾞｬｸﾞﾘﾝｸﾞﾊﾞﾆｰ File:ﾀﾞﾝｽ教室 Emi.jpg| Dance Class File:ﾀﾞﾝｽ教室+ Emi.jpg| Dance Class+ File:ｼｬﾙｳｨﾀﾞﾝｽ? Emi.jpg| ｼｬﾙｳｨﾀﾞﾝｽ? File:海水浴14 Emi.jpg| Sea bathing 2014 File:海水浴14+ Emi.jpg| Sea bathing 2014+ File:競争だよっ Emi.jpg| 競争だよっ File:夏祭り14 Emi.jpg| Summer festival 2014 File:夏祭り14+ Emi.jpg| Summer festival 2014+ File:静かな面持 Emi.jpg| 静かな面持 File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ Emi.jpg| Cheerleading File:ﾁｱﾀﾞﾝｽ+ Emi.jpg| Cheerleading+ File:ﾎﾟｯﾌﾟﾁｱｰ Emi.jpg| ﾎﾟｯﾌﾟﾁｱｰ File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表 Emi.jpg| Mirror Girl Table File:ﾐﾗｰｶﾞｰﾙ表+ Emi.jpg| Mirror Girl Table+ File:No.3662 Emi.jpg| File:No.3663 Emi.jpg| File:誰かの丹精 Emi.jpg| 誰かの丹精 File:ｽﾎﾟｰﾂｼﾞﾑ Emi.jpg| Sports gym File:ｽﾎﾟｰﾂｼﾞﾑ+ Emi.jpg| Sports gym+ File:ﾊﾞﾗﾝｽの難度 Emi.jpg| ﾊﾞﾗﾝｽの難度 File:妖怪仮装 Emi.jpg| Mysterious youkai File:妖怪仮装+ Emi.jpg| Mysterious youkai+ File:猫の一芸 Emi.jpg| 猫の一芸 File:お花見15 Emi.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015 File:お花見15+ Emi.jpg| Ohanami (cherry blossom viewing) 2015+ File:宴会大盛況 Emi.jpg| 宴会大盛況 File:一輪車 Emi.jpg| Unicycle File:一輪車+ Emi.jpg| Unicycle+ File:手を握って Emi.jpg| 手を握って File:公園で練習 Emi.jpg| Practice in the park File:公園で練習+ Emi.jpg| Practice in the park+ File:ﾌﾟﾘｽﾞﾑｶﾞｰﾙ Emi.jpg| Prism Girl File:動画撮影 Emi.jpg| Movie shooting File:動画撮影+ Emi.jpg| Movie shooting+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ15 Emi.jpg| Kira ★ Girl 2015 File:ｻｰｶｽ体験 Emi.jpg| Circus experience File:ｻｰｶｽ体験+ Emi.jpg| Circus experience+ File:ﾍﾞｽﾄ･ﾍﾟｱ Emi.jpg| ﾍﾞｽﾄ･ﾍﾟｱ File:大正ロマン Emi.jpg| Taisho Romance File:大正ロマン+ Emi.jpg| Taisho Romance+ File:カンカン娘 Emi.jpg| カンカン娘 File:球技大会15 Emi.jpg| Ball game tournament 2015 File:球技大会15+ Emi.jpg| Ball game tournament 2015+ File:ﾐｽ･ｷｬｯﾁ Emi.jpg| ﾐｽ･ｷｬｯﾁ File:×心実 Emi.jpg| × Kokomi File:室内ﾌﾟｰﾙ Emi.jpg| Indoor Swimming Pool File:室内ﾌﾟｰﾙ+ Emi.jpg| Indoor Swimming Pool+ File:ｺﾞﾛｺﾞﾛ～ Emi.jpg| ｺﾞﾛｺﾞﾛ～ File:ﾀﾞｲﾅｰ Emi.jpg| Diner File:ﾀﾞｲﾅｰ+ Emi.jpg| Diner+ File:積み重ね Emi.jpg| 積み重ね File:冬の遊園地 Emi.jpg| Winter amusement park File:冬の遊園地+ Emi.jpg| Winter amusement park+ File:ﾀﾞﾌﾞﾙﾋﾟｰｽ Emi.jpg| ﾀﾞﾌﾞﾙﾋﾟｰｽ File:音楽隊 Emi.jpg| Music Corps File:音楽隊+ Emi.jpg| Music Corps+ File:笑顔満開 Emi.jpg| 笑顔満開 File:猫コス16 Emi.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016 File:猫コス16+ Emi.jpg| Cat cosplay 2016+ File:一口どう？ Emi.jpg| 一口どう？ File:川遊び16 Emi.jpg| Playing in the river 2016 File:川遊び16+ Emi.jpg| Playing in the river 2016+ File:科学的解釈 Emi.jpg| 科学的解釈 File:大道芸衣装 Emi.jpg| Street costume File:大道芸衣装+ Emi.jpg| Street costume+ File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ Emi.jpg| Switchgirls File:ｽｲｯﾁｶﾞｰﾙ+ Emi.jpg| Switchgirls+ File:日本昔話 Emi.jpg| Japanese Famous Stories File:日本昔話+ Emi.jpg| Japanese Famous Stories+ File:最後もｴﾝﾀﾒ Emi.jpg| 最後もｴﾝﾀﾒ File:紅葉のﾘｽ園 Emi.jpg| Squirrel Garden of autumn leaves File:紅葉のﾘｽ園+ Emi.jpg| Squirrel Garden of autumn leaves+ File:ｷﾗ★ｶﾞｰﾙ16 Emi.jpg| Kira ★ Girl 2016 File:寝坊で遅刻 Emi.jpg| Overnight at late arrival File:寝坊で遅刻+ Emi.jpg| Overnight at late arrival+ File:ﾘﾊｰｻﾙ+ Emi.jpg| ﾘﾊｰｻﾙ File:ｱﾆﾏﾙ仮装 Emi.jpg| Animal costume File:ｱﾆﾏﾙ仮装+ Emi.jpg| Animal costume+ File:ﾄﾞﾝｸﾞﾘｼﾞｬｸﾞﾗｰ Emi.jpg| ﾄﾞﾝｸﾞﾘｼﾞｬｸﾞﾗｰ File:ｲﾙﾐﾈｰｼｮﾝ16 Emi.jpg| Illumination 2016 File:ｲﾙﾐﾈｰｼｮﾝ16+ Emi.jpg| Illumination 2016+ File:ﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷの原因 Emi.jpg| ﾄﾞｷﾄﾞｷの原因 File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ17 Emi.jpg| Tropical vacation 2017 File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ17+ Emi.jpg| Tropical vacation 2017+ File:幸運の出所 Emi.jpg| 幸運の出所 File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ Emi.jpg| Night aquarium File:ﾅｲﾄｱｸｱﾘｳﾑ+ Emi.jpg| Night aquarium+ File:瞳、輝く Emi.jpg| 瞳、輝く File:パリ満喫 Emi.jpg| Local gourmet File:パリ満喫+ Emi.jpg| Local gourmet+ File:万国共通 Emi.jpg| 万国共通 File:ｱﾗﾋﾞｱﾝ Emi.jpg| Arabian File:ｱﾗﾋﾞｱﾝ+ Emi.jpg| Arabian+ File:ｽﾈｰｸｼｮｰ Emi.jpg| ｽﾈｰｸｼｮｰ File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ17 Emi.jpg| White dress 2017 File:白ﾜﾝﾋﾟｰｽ17+ Emi.jpg| White dress 2017+ File:小さな友達 Emi.jpg| 小さな友達 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ17 Emi.jpg| Halloween 2017 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ17+ Emi.jpg| Halloween 2017+ File:ﾓﾝｽﾀｰﾊﾟﾌｫｰﾏｰ Emi.jpg| ﾓﾝｽﾀｰﾊﾟﾌｫｰﾏｰ File:秘湯めぐり17 Emi.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2017 File:秘湯めぐり17+ Emi.jpg| Secret hot spring tour 2017+ File:しっぽ違い Emi.jpg| しっぽ違い File:振袖18 Emi.jpg| Kimono 2018 File:振袖18+ Emi.jpg| Kimono 2018+ File:迎春大道芸 Emi.jpg| 迎春大道芸 File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ18 Emi.jpg| Magic stage 2018 File:魔法ｽﾃｰｼﾞ18+ Emi.jpg| Magic stage 2018+ File:恵みの太陽 Emi.jpg| 恵みの太陽 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ18 Emi.jpg| Wedding 2018 File:ｳｪﾃﾞｨﾝｸﾞ18+ Emi.jpg| Wedding 2018+ File:きみとなら Emi.jpg| きみとなら File:お泊り会18 Emi.jpg| A Sleepover 2018 File:お泊り会18+ Emi.jpg| A Sleepover 2018+ File:続きしよ? Emi.jpg| 続きしよ? File:文化祭18 Emi.jpg| Cultural festival 2018 File:文化祭18+ Emi.jpg| Cultural festival 2018+ File:ﾏｼﾞｶﾙｽﾃｯｷ Emi.jpg| ﾏｼﾞｶﾙｽﾃｯｷ File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ18 Emi.jpg| Christmas 2018 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ18+ Emi.jpg| Christmas 2018+ File:ｽﾉｳｽﾃｰｼﾞ Emi.jpg| ｽﾉｳｽﾃｰｼﾞ File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ19 Emi.jpg| China dress 2019 File:ﾁｬｲﾅﾄﾞﾚｽ19+ Emi.jpg| China dress 2019+ File:こぼれた？ Emi.jpg| こぼれた？ File:ゴスロリ19 Emi.jpg| Goth lolita 2019 File:ゴスロリ19+ Emi.jpg| Goth lolita 2019+ File:縛鎖の思い Emi.jpg| 縛鎖の思い File:看護師体験19 Emi.jpg| Nurse experience 2019 File:看護師体験19+ Emi.jpg| Nurse experience 2019+ File:つめた～い Emi.jpg| つめた～い Category:Pop